<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Do that Again and You'll Regret It." by killing_all_joy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089425">"Do that Again and You'll Regret It."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_all_joy/pseuds/killing_all_joy'>killing_all_joy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How Do I Tag, Logan's not really there but he's heavily mentioned, Post-SvSr, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Tumblr Prompt, can't believe there's a tag for that, it's platonic but i mean if you really want it to be romantic then sure ig, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_all_joy/pseuds/killing_all_joy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from Tumblr. Post SVSR - Virgil's angry they didn't listen to Logan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Do that Again and You'll Regret It."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first of many tumblr prompts I've done!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A door slammed open; Patton, Janus, and Thomas jumping at the sound. They turned to see a livid Virgil storming into the room.<br/><br/>"Virgil, kiddo, what's wrong?" Patton asked in a honey-like voice, brows furrowed in concern.<br/><br/>"Don't 'kiddo' me, Patton, not right now," Virgil growled. "I can't believe you. Any of you."<br/><br/>"What happened, Virge?" Thomas asked.<br/><br/>"What <em>happened</em>?" Virgil shook his head, a bitter and venomous smile claiming his features. "I exit the scene for not even an hour, and return to see everything on fire! How can you all preach about doing good for yourself and others when your very own are suffering? You take the words of a snake who had just stolen the identity of your voice of reason?!"<br/><br/>"Virgil..."<br/><br/>"You know, Logan could've told you the exact same thing Janus did, or at least a similar version. He knew the flaws in Patton's statements, in Roman's suggestions and examples. But <em>no</em>, you take the word of a cheater and manipulator instead. Have you no shame? How much do you care? I know I can be rude to him and all of you at times but forsaking him the way you do will only make it worse for everyone! <em>Especially</em> me!"<br/><br/>"That wasn't our intention..."<br/><br/>"I should never be the one forced to dry anyone's tears, much less his," Virgil said darkly. "He shouldn't have to go to crazy lengths to earn your ears, no one should. He was a <em>box</em> on <em>screen</em> for God's sake and you still can't respect him."<br/><br/>Virgil looked back, presumably where Logan was, before turning back to the others.<br/><br/>"I need to stay with Logan. But what you all have done? Inexcusable. Do it again and you'll regret it."<br/><br/>He stormed out of the living room, slamming the door behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it! Come yell at me on tumblr @taxicabinmemphis if you want to.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>